


The Creature In The Forest

by Dapper_froglet_writes



Series: The Creatures In The Forest [1]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Barista AU, Canon LGBTQ Character, Character gets bitten and turned into a naga, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Giants, Homophobic family members but he gets Away, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hunting Mention, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders/ Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders fluff, Logic/Dark Creativity, Love, M/M, Monster Sides (Sanders Sides), Mostly Fluff, Naga, Naga Dark Creativity | Remus, Naga Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Naga Logic | Logan Sanders, Naga Sanders Sides, New Friends, Romance, Romantic Logic | Logan Sanders/ Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sanders Sides g/t, Ship fluff, Snakes, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Thomas Sanders Fanfiction, character turned into a naga, forest, g/t au, g/t fluff, healthy relationship, human x monster - Freeform, intrulogical fluff, living in the forest, logan is gay for Remus, sanders sides au, slight angst, snake venom, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapper_froglet_writes/pseuds/Dapper_froglet_writes
Summary: When Logan goes into the forest after a long day of work, he finds something unexpected, a friend... And maybe more
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: The Creatures In The Forest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897033
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	The Creature In The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcome, as I would like to improve! Hope you enjoy it!

It started off as a nice walk in the woods after a long day of work. Everything seemed peaceful, and Logan was happy to be able to relax amongst the trees and woodland creatures after being forced to make what felt like millions of coffees that day (a job that he hated), and deal with countless angry customers because his "customer service was awful and he was rude". His managers were close to firing him because of the sheer amount of complaints he got - he kept correcting annoying customer's grammar and debunking their arguments as to why they should get a free drink.

He liked the forest. It was about the only place he liked in this new town, and there were usually no people to disturb him, as it was quite secluded, so usually there were just squirrels and various other small animals. Which is why he was very confused when he heard a voice, talking about "rude humans" who "think I'm ugly". Against his better judgement, he decided to walk towards the source of the noise. He soon found himself face to tail with a 20 foot tall man with a huge emerald snake tail where his legs should have been. He couldn't help but look up in awe as the snake person noticed his presence, snarling "LEAVE!", Logan stayed rooted to his spot. "well? What are you waiting for? Leave! I'm terrifying aren't I? That's what your kind seems to think of me" the stranger grumbled, the last part seemingly to himself. Logan continued to stare up at him "fascinating...". 

At this, the snake person stopped, puzzled "Fascinating? Fascinating?! Why aren't you scared, you should be running in fear!". Logan smiled genuinely, a rare thing, reserved only for the people he truly cared for "do you mind if I ask you some questions?", a bewildered "um" was all he got in response before he started rattling off questions left and right, his eyes lighting up "Great! First off who are you? What are you? Why are you so tall? Can- "  
"Slow down! One question at a time!" the serpent man interrupted, he took a deep breath "My name is Remus, what's yours? I am a naga, a half snake half human, and I don't know why I'm so tall, why are you so short?"  
Logan paused at this, before replying "I'm Logan, I don't know, and random question, how old are you?"  
Remus thought for a moment before grinning "69"  
Logan sighed, seeming fond of the naga already "how old are you really?"  
"....24"  
Logan's eyes lit up "I'm 23!", he awkwardly cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure, but failed, as he found himself so captured by the beauty of the creature. And so the two talked for a while, Logan talking about his work, how he's always thought mythical creatures could be real, and his home life with his homophobic family and barely any friends, and Remus talking about how he lives in a cave, hunts for food and no longer has any family or friends. They talked for what felt like minutes, but was actually hours, about anything and everything. At some point Remus had picked Logan up and he was sitting cross legged on his hand, but neither of them minded, and neither of them were scared, they already felt like old friends, with both of them finally letting down their guard and deciding to trust one another, until Logan noticed it getting dark.

He stood up, looking upset that he had to leave, Remus looked at him confused. "Where are you going?"   
"I have to go home, it's getting late"   
"But I don't want you to leave! You said yourself you hate your family! Just stay here!"   
Logan sighed, he would be lying if he said he didn't consider it, but he wasn't sure he wanted to give up everything to live in the woods with someone he'd just met, well, not just yet. "I'm sorry Remus, I'll be back tomorrow after work, I promise".   
Remus was upset that he had to leave, but enjoyed the idea of Logan coming back again, so he lowered him down, smiled and the two exchanged goodbyes, and both of them went to sleep that night, secure in the knowledge that they had made a friend.

True to his word, Logan returned the next day with more questions, and the next, and the next, until they had been meeting up for about a year, both of them as happy and curious to talk to each other as the day they had met. Logan had learnt a lot about Naga culture, such as the fact that once they hit 25 their bodies stopped aging, and they could live for as long as they liked, and how they mostly lived jn secluded places, far from civilisation, but Remus had liked this forest. Logan had originally been fascinated by the idea of Remus, but as time went on, he became grateful to have such a good friend by his side. Over time, friendship seemed to mature into... Something else, neither of them were sure what it was, or if their feelings were reciprocated, but they continued to meet up. After the amount of time they had spent together, Logan thought he had asked all the questions he could think of about Remus and the other nagas, but another one suddenly came to mind; "Remus?"   
"hm?"   
"can you turn humans into nagas?"   
Remus grinned "of course! How do you think I got like this?"   
"How do you do it?"   
Remus looked conflicted for a minute before smiling and asking "want me to show you?"   
Logan thought for a moment, but that was all he needed, he had known deep down since the moment the two had met that he would be happy here with Remus, and was ready to stay with him, so he smiled softly "I would love that". 

At this, Remus was practically beaming as he went through the process, first, he pulled of one of his scales, crushed it up, and sprinkled most of the dust in a circle around Logan, before smiling apologetically, saying "this will hurt a bit"and noticing Logan looking into his eyes, smiling softly, and using one of his claws to make a small incision into both of Logan's legs, who winced, but still smiled up at Remus. He then sprinkled the rest of the dust over the cuts, which closed up quickly, to Logan's confusion and fascination. Remus then raised himself up to his full height and warning "careful not to hit any trees!".   
Logan looked confused at this before his legs fused together and he found it difficult to stand, his feet reconstructed and lengthened along with his legs, until he had an indigo tail at least ten times as long as his legs used to be. He felt his teeth elongate into fangs, his tongue split to become forked, and his nails grow into claws. Throughout this he was calm, he knew that Remus wouldn't harm him. Then, he felt an odd feeling, and felt himself rising upwards into the trees, as he grew taller and taller, narrowly missing the branches, thanks to Remus's warning, until he stopped at around 19 feet, slightly shorter than Remus. As they admired Logan's new form, both of them realised what their feelings for the other had been, and they both said breathlessly at the same time "I love you" before laughing in relief that the other felt the same. They leant in, Remus brushing Logan's lip with his finger, before Logan joined them together with a rough kiss. Both of them were overjoyed to have found each other, and for the time being, both were content to just be by the other's side.


End file.
